The Day the Earth Stood Still
by youtuber411
Summary: Adommy, Adison, enjoy!
1. The Journey Begins

**Just finished watching The Day After Tomorrow, and got this idea… I don't own Adam Lambert or Tommy Joe Ratliff or any other human being in this story. So sit back, relax, and don't worry about me owning them.**

**~youtuber411**

He stood on the edge of the roof, his parka slightly blowing in the freezing wind. A hand touched his shoulder, then he was hugged from the side. "Adam, it's time to go." the small blonde looked into the taller man's dazed eyes. "Come on, Adam, they'll leave without us!" he nodded, but didn't move. The blonde took his hand and pulled him towards the middle of the roof. Then, Adam noticed his presence.

"Oh, sorry Tommy, I'm coming." he took one last look at the frozen landscape. He had been staring sadly down at his old apartment, where not two days ago, he had been enjoying a cocktail with his boyfriend. But now… he shook his head. Global warming was a scary thought. Everyone was always saying how the earth was moving closer to the sun… but no one ever predicted the earth was moving _away _from the sun…

Well, until now… only few in the LA area listened to the reports and huddled in the shelter of the library across the street. He seldom used this library and was unaware of how large it was. Fourteen stories of books, pun intended, was able to shelter the three hundred some people. They were separated into different groups on different floors, and would all get out at different times.

Adam was so relieved when he found that he and his band, he and Tommy, would be on the same floor. Group 22. But he had to wonder… 'Get out'? he asked one of the 'officials' of the, well, they call it the escape the ending program; the EEP, but no one would give him any answers… they would just assure him he was safe.

Allison, who was one group below them, was standing with her group 23, holding herself, trying to warm her freezing arms. She watched as different people of Group 22 were being loaded into… she didn't know what it was exactly… but it was shaped like a tube, the front curved in a half circle, the back exposed. She'd watched as the tube would disappear in a blinding flash, then return a few minutes later, empty.

She didn't know anyone in this group. She wished desperately to be in the next group, where she spotted Monte's brown parka and Tommy's red one. She scanned the group in front of her, huddling around the tube, until she caught a glimpse of jet black hair. She smiled as she took in the tall man. His black parka, despite the others, looked good on him. She didn't know how, but he wasn't shivering in him glittery skinny jeans like she was.

His sharp blue eyes met hers. He smiled warmly and started towards her, folding her into his arms. She immediately felt warmer and she nestled her face in his parka. They sat like that for a little while. She pulled away, her brown eyes meeting his blue ones.

"Aren't you cold?"

He shook his head slowly, "No… I don't think… I don't think my parents made it…" his eyes stung and he cleared his throat.

"Oh…" she said, feeling his sorrow.

"Group 22! Group 22! Please board! Group 22! Please board now!"

Tommy climbed into the seat, then realized, horrified, that his boyfriend wasn't next to him. "Adam?" he looked around frantically. "Adam?" he shouted and stood.

"Sir, sir I'm going to have to ask you to sit down, please." a woman stepped forward and put her hand on his chest, blocking him from the doorway.

"But, my boyfriend is out there!"

"Sir, Group 22 was called, if he didn't respond, it was his own fault, and he can catch the next one."

"But, he _needs _to be with _me_! He _has _to be with me! Please, you don't understand!" Tommy started hyperventilating with the thought of being alone, without his Babyboy.

"Tommy? Are you ok?" Longenue asked from the seat behind Tommy.

Monte stepped forward. "Is there a problem, ma'am?" she was not at all intimidated my the small blonde man whom she was still touching, but Monte was a different story.

"Uh… I, um… we were only-"

"Get your hands off my kid. If you are missing somebody, isn't it only fair that we wait for him, or her?" he asked staring down at her.

"Y-yes, sir." she removed her hand and speed walked to the front of the tube, trying to get away from Monte. She took the loud speaker receiver and spoke into it.

"Group 22! Group 22! Please board now! Group 22!"

"Well, that's me." Adam said, looking into her eyes again. He let go of her and started walking towards the tube.

"Adam!" Allison stopped him. He turned.

"Yeah?"

"I, uh… um… I just wanna say… I'll see you on the other side." he nodded and continued walking towards the tube.

Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why didn't you just tell him Allison? Because, he can never know… she watched the man in black disappear into the tube.

"Oh, my god. Oh my.. Monte, he's in, he's right there." Tommy's breathing became normal as his Babyboy made his way to the seat next to Tommy. He studied the interior. It looked like the inside of a small airplane, except, there were no windows, and no doors. The only opening was the entire back wall of the tube. A really small cockpit with only a lever to operate it occupied the front of the tube.

A man, probably the pilot, stood and started speaking, just as Adam took his seat. "Welcome to the SS42. This craft was once a secret government science experiment, which was created in case of a day like this one. Thirty years ago, the…"

Tommy interrupted Adam's concentration on the man by whispering in his ear. "I thought you left me, Babyboy!"

"I would never leave you, Tommy!" he kissed him softly on the lips.

A few seats behind them, Tommy and Adam heard someone mutter "Fag!" followed by snickering. Adam just rolled his eyes, but Tommy flipped out. He stood and glared at the people who stopped laughing. Tommy sat back down and hugged Adam's upper arm, feeling his tense muscles relax with his touch. Adam turned his attention back to the man.

"Did you notice that the time it took for SS42 to leave and return was only about three minutes? That's because time in this world is different than time in the next. We are going to be in here for what will seem like twelve days. Because you're body is still accustomed to earth's time, you will not get hungry. But I assure you, this traveling will wipe you out. You will get tired. Any questions?"

Adam raised his hand.

"Yes, young man in the black."

"Fag!" the people in the back muttered, laughing again.

Longenue, who was directly behind Adam, turned and said, "Have some respect!" the laughing stopped.

"I was only curious, is there any chance we might… you know, not make it to… where ever we're going?"

"There is a slight possibility, yes. But I assure you, that will not happen. Now if there are no more questions, I'd like to proceed."

Allison watched from her spot on the roof as the tube disappeared in a flash, then return a few minutes later.

Meanwhile, still in the tube…

Tommy slipped his hand in Adam's. "I'm scared, Adam."

"Me too, Glitterbaby." Tommy rested his head on Adam's shoulder, and was soon snoring lightly.

"I think the little faggot needs a blanket!" someone muttered from the back.

"Shut up! Just shut the fuck up! We get that you're homophobic, alright? We get that. Oh, and guess what? Nobody cares!"

Adam's mouth dropped open slightly at Monte's sudden out burst. Monte's never been mad at him, but he was sure those people wouldn't be a problem anymore.

He was suddenly overwhelmed with exhaustion. He rested his head on Tommy's and sunk deeper into his black parka. He let his eyes drop closed and he slowly allowed himself to go deeper and deeper into his slumber…


	2. Jamison

**Due to a special request, I've decided to continue, which I wasn't planning on doing.**

**So here you are! Enjoy!**

**Spell\Grammar mistake? Bear with me, I'm not **_**that **_**good at English!**

**I don't own anything except for a computer with Microsoft Works Word Processor.**

**~youtuber411**

**Chapter Two: Jamison**

**Adam POV:**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your captain speaking."

I sat up and rubbed my eyes, yawning. I realized we were stopped, and leaning slightly to the left. A baby bottle rolled passed my foot.

"We have somehow managed to get blown off track. We will land briefly, please feel free to explore and stretch your legs as we try to course correct. Thank you."

Tommy's grip on my hand tightened. Oh boy. His main fear of this trip was getting lost. Monte, Longenue, Isaac, Lisa, and Cam all filed out of the tube along with everyone else. Tommy and I were alone… or so we thought.

"Adam… are we lost?" Tommy asked, voice shaking, biting his trembling lip.

"Aww! Is the little faggot scared?" a mocking voice from behind me asked. "Look, Lily, The fag is scared! Poor little guy… look how small he is!"

Tommy just stared straight ahead, fearfully, not processing what the guy was saying. If this were high school, he would be a prep. His blonde hair styled neatly, his blue eyes sharp and ready to spot something he could devour with his foul words.

He reached over and tousled Tommy's hair. I grabbed the guys wrist, locking my eyes on his. "Don't. You. _Ever_. Touch. Him. Again." I said through gritted teeth. I stood, still holding the guys wrist. I was definitely taller than him, even though it was just a few inches, and could tell I was intimidating him.

My other hand still clutching Tommy's, who looked at us in fear. "Adam…?"

The small, ditzy looking blonde tugged on the guys arm. "Come on, Jamison, lets get out of here!" she pulled up the hood of here bright pink parka.

"Yeah, listen to your little girlfriend." I pushed him back slightly, letting him go.

"This isn't over, homo." he disappeared out the back before I could retort, followed by the bouncy blonde.

I sighed. "I'm sorry about them, Tommy."

He shook his head. "I thought a fight would break out… I've never seen you so angry."

"When he spoke, I figured he was all talk… but when he touched you I… it got me so furious." I heard someone outside calling my name. Monte. "Let's go."

I stepped out of the tube and into the sand. The sky was a deep purple, and the ground, all sand, was red. There were no rocks, no trees, no bushes, and no water in sight. I took a deep breath of the crisp clean air. I removed my parka. The weather was warm!

Monte, shoes off and jeans rolled up to his knees, was running after Cam. Lisa, Longenue, and Isaac looked as if at any moment, they were ready to run. Were they playing… tag?

"Hello! You must be Adam! I'm Capt. Sefred." the captain greeted me as I approached the table he'd set up, Tommy still gripping my hand. "I apologies for any… problems with Jamison. He's majorly ticked of that he's in the same group as someone like you."

_Someone like you…_

I gestured to the devise he wore over his mouth and nose. "What is that?"

"Oh, this? It helps me breathe."

I took a deep breath. "I can breathe, just fine!"

"Yes, that may be true… but the more you breathe this air, the more you become desensitized to the effects of it."

"Effects?"

Tommy tugged on my arm. "Adam, come on! I want to explore!" he whined.

"Then go!" I said, and turned back to the Captain. Tommy bounded away, happily.

"You may not realize it now, or ever, but the longer you breath in this air, the more childlike you become. Your mind is still in adult form, but you won't be able to control what you're doing. But the more you stay out here, the more you turn into an actual child." he gestured to the twenty-some people of group 22.

They were running around, excitedly. Some were trying to make sandcastles, others digging holes, or playing games like duck, duck, goose and tag. I began to panic.

"Does it wear off?"

"Once we get back in the tube, the preserved oxygen will prevail over this oxygen. You will be back to normal in no time, I assure you."

I had this strange, sudden urge to join my band in their game of tag as Sefred leaned over his map again. I started giggling uncontrollably for no reason. He straightened himself and looked at me. "Ah, and so it begins…"

My legs carried me to where Monte was still chasing Cam.

"Hey! Over here!" I stuck my tongue out at him and ran in the other direction. He fell for my unintentional taunt.

_You're mind is still in adult form. So I can still think like myself, even though I can't control my body. That's good… lets see… Cam, Lisa, Monte, Longenue, Isaac… where's Tommy? _I stopped running.

"Gotcha!" Monte slapped my back, hard.

"I'm not playing!"

"You can't do that!"

"Watch me!" I bolted away._ Ok, so I can somewhat control myself._

"Children! Children! I have ice cream in the bus!" Sefred announced.

"Ice Cream!"

"Yay!"

"Woo hoo!"

I followed all the other kids, eager to get ice cream! I entered the tube, almost last. I was surrounded by puzzled kids.

"Where's the ice cream?"

"You lied!"

"There's nothing here!"

"Now, now, settle down. Are you starting to 're-adult'?"

Strangely enough, I could feel myself gaining control again. I smiled, happy to be back. I scanned the area.

"Tommy?" no answer. I kept looking. "Tommy Joe?" I started to panic. "Tommy?"

I stepped out of the tube again. There, in a small heap, was a red parks and black Converse. Tommy's. I took a deep breath of air from the tube, holding it, looking… running. The ground dipped low, must be a crater. I had to let the air out of my chest. "Tommy!" I screamed. I took another breath and held it.

The inside of the crater was lined with various sized caves, most of them to small to fit the blonde. I started searching.

My lungs burned. I took another deep breath and held it. I could feel myself losing control.

I was running out of places to look… I was running out of air…

I was running out of time…


	3. Planet eX

**Hey Guys! Sorry for the cliffhanger! I feel bad that I haven't updated ina while, but I had a brief spell of writers block, so here you go!**

**~youtuber411**

**Adam POV:**

I sucked in one more breath, probably my last, or second to last until I was totally out of control. I was about to give up, when I heard crying…

I walked towards a very small cave, to small for Tommy to fit into, in which the sound was protruding. A small boy was wrapped in a ball, hugging his knees to his chest, crying. His short blonde hair and brown eyes looked familiar. He was my Tommy. I'd seen pictures of when he was a kid, and there he was… six or seven, crying in a cave.

"Are-are y-you the monster?" he asked, eyes wide.

I thought quickly. "No, but come with me before the monster finds you!"

He nodded and slid out of the cave. He slipped his tiny hand in mine and we walked across the sand to the tube. I had maybe one breath left and could feel myself wanting so badly to play hide-and-seek with the little boy who's hand I held.

I pulled the crying, frightened child safety into the tube, and forced him into the small airplane sized bathroom with me. My thoughts and actions became normal quickly, but Tommy, or should I say little Tommy, was still crying, huddled up in the corner, probably terrified that he was in a small bathroom alone with a grown man he didn't know.

I effortlessly lifted the trembling boy with one hand and sat him on my lap and held him. He cried into my shoulder. I felt the tiny body I was hugging slowly grow bigger until, right before my eyes, my Tommy Joe was back to normal, sitting on my lap, still crying.

"A-Adam?"

"Yes, Glitterbaby?" I stroked his hair, softly.

"W-why am I crying?"

I laughed with him and hugged him tightly. "Oh, Tommy, Tommy, I'm so glad you're back! I'm so, so glad!" I kissed him sweetly.

"Well," Tommy said after the kiss, a deep crimson blush spread across his face, "Then I'm glad too." he leaned forward and pecked me softly on the lips, then hopped off my lap. I stood and lead him out of the bathroom.

As we walked past Jamison and Lily, Tommy grabbed my hand protectively. They, and a few other people, were seated in their seats, but a large mass of people crowded at the front of the tube, arguing loudly.

I stood right behind Monte, Tommy, still gripping my hand, stood beside me and cowered away from the yelling dispute.

"Well, faggot, I see that the _monster _got you!" Jamison hissed in Tommy's ear. Before I could turn and punch him, I heard my name.

"Adam! Tommy! There they are!"

Monte turned, abruptly. "Adam, what the hell? We were gonna send out a search party for you!" he punched my arm.

"Sorry, there were some… complications."

Monte looked doubtful, but sat down without any questions. The rest of the people took their seats too.

I sat down next to Tommy again, who was still gripping my hand.

"You ok, Tommy?"

"Yeah, Babyboy… I-I'm fine." I gave him a 'yeah right, sure' look. "Really! I am!"

"Tommy, we've been together for two years, we've known each other for three, I've loved you, cried over you, lived with you, I think I know when your lying to me."

My little speech made him smile. "Well, I just don't like being… picked on. Yeah, I'm smaller than most people, sure, I'm an easy target, of course there are reasons to single me out, but I just _hate _it…" he snuggled closer to me.

"Reasons?"

"Well, yeah." I pressed him to go on. "I want to be more like you." he confessed, crossing his arms and looking out the window that wasn't there.

"Me?" he nodded, cheeks on fire. "Please, Tommy… go on."

He sighed. "You're tall, and strong, and more… masculine. While I'm the alternative. I'm short, yeah, I admitted it, I'm not very strong, maybe I'll get a weight set sometime, I'm more feminine then most men, and I'm a faggot. The only thing missing is a big sign taped to my back saying 'kick me'."

My eyes widened at his little rant.

"T-Tommy…" I searched for the right words. "Your not a faggot. You've just got a different outlook on things, that's all! And so what if you're a little smaller or more feminine, or weaker that other guys… I still love you, just the way you are. Don't change, Glitterbaby…"

He smiled up at me and re-wrapped his arm around mine. His blush deepened and he leaned his head on my shoulder. His shallow breathing turned into soft snores.

"Attention passengers! Do not panic! This is your captain speaking! Since we landed on Planet Zilton, the planet we just left, we have lost much fuel, and must stop and send a signal, and wait until we get a response.

"This next planet, Planet eX, will have no harmful effects on you, unlike Planet Zilton. Our main fear is that we will run out of supplies. Again: do NOT panic. We will land, momentarily. Thank you."

I know he said 'do not panic', but I couldn't help it. I looked over at Tommy, ho I though was still asleep, was bolted up and stiff with fear… oh boy…


End file.
